


Flirting in the Void

by wordbending



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Non-Verbal Frisk (Undertale), kristucky frisked charas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordbending/pseuds/wordbending
Summary: “Greetings,” they say. “I am Chara. The demon that comes when you call its name.”With equally as little warning, asecondfigure emerges from the void. They are another child, wearing a blue and purple striped sweater. Their skin is dark, as dark as yours. They skip over the void, like they’re playing hopscotch, looking down at the floor. Their expression, what you can see of it, is entirely blank.“...And this is Frisk,” says Chara, the first child. “Say hello, Frisk.”





	Flirting in the Void

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by summon-daze on Tumblr! Thanks so much!

You have a dream. That’s not unusual, for you. You have many, many dreams, and most of them are the same - a gray floor over a black void, eyes on the wall and laughter in the air.

The strange thing about this dream is that it is only the black void. You can see nothing, feel nothing.

You try to walk. Your legs don’t move. You are frozen.

Without warning, something emerges from the darkness, walking through it like the void is meaningless to them. It is… a pale child. They are wearing a green sweater with a yellow stripe, a golden locket on their neck, but what strikes you the most about them is their smile. Their smile is wide but empty, hardly a smile at all. They look at you like someone might look at a particularly interesting insect.

“Greetings,” they say. “I am Chara. The demon that comes when you call its name.”

With equally as little warning, a _second_ figure emerges from the void. They are another child, wearing a blue and purple striped sweater. Their skin is dark, as dark as yours. They skip over the void, like they’re playing hopscotch, looking down at the floor. Their expression, what you can see of it, is entirely blank.

“...And this is Frisk,” says Chara, the first child. “Say hello, Frisk.”

The child known as Frisk looks up at you. Then a transformation happens on their face - a soft smile crosses their lips and they blush, the skin on their cheeks darkening. They reach up and bashfully cover their mouth with their hands.

“Oh,” says Chara. “They like you. Frisk, flirt with them.”

Frisk looks shocked, looking back and forth between you and Chara like they’re not sure they heard Chara correctly.

“What?” says Chara, sounding annoyed. “You flirted with a skeleton. You flirted with _Asriel’s mother._ Don’t tell me this is too much for you. _”_

“They flirted with my mom?” you say, before you can stop yourself.

Chara stares at you, quirking an eyebrow. “...Yes. It’s a long story. Anyway, Frisk. I know you want to.”

Sure enough, Frisk smiles again. They open both eyes - red eyes like yours - but only so they can wink at you. Then they raise both their hands, making finger guns with them, and pretend to “shoot.”

“Very good,” says Chara. “Now that _that’s_ out of the way, we have business. Your stolen soul.” Their smile widens. “Or perhaps, I should say, the soul that has stolen _you.”_

At their words, an image forms in front of you. It’s of a heart, a red heart, floating in front of you both. You recognize it immediately - it is not your soul. It is the soul of the _thing,_ the _aberration,_ that controls your body, wills you to speak to people and play nice and do all these things that you would never do. The thing you want to destroy, but cannot.

“Give it to me,” Chara says, and then Frisk walks over and prods them in the side. “Correction: give it to _us._ It is not ours either. But we know what to do with it. _”_

You consider what they’re saying. You want nothing more than to get rid of this _thing,_ but…

“How can I trust you?” you say.

“Trust us?” Chara says, tilting their head. “You can’t, of course.”

Frisk looks at Chara, obviously annoyed. They turn to you and make hand motions. Somehow, you can understand them. _Please just trust us._

“Just know that we have experience with such things,” Chara says. “More experience than you, at any rate. We have better ways to deal with souls than throwing them into birdcages.”

You nod.

“Take it,” you say. “I don’t want it.”

Chara nods. They reach out and the soul starts to float away towards them. For a moment, it seems to resist, but then it moves pliantly until it floats between Chara and Frisk.

Frisk makes hand motions at Chara. _They will be angry at us._

“Since when are they the one in control?” scoffs Chara. “Let them have their impotent rage.”

Chara turns to you again and bows. “Thank you. You have done well.”

Frisk, rather than bowing, runs across the void and… tackles you in a hug. You blink down at them, surprised, and they grin at you. Then they turn back to Chara, motioning towards them with their hand.

Chara blinks. “What? Really?”

Frisk makes a more insistent motion.

“Ugh. Only for you, Frisk.”

Slowly, Chara crosses the void, the red soul following behind them like a lost puppy. When they reach you, they awkwardly reach out and hug you too.

You pat these two strange children on the back. Somehow, you don’t mind the hug - somehow, you’re immensely grateful for their presence. You feel as if a weight has been lifted off your shoulders, as if they have saved you from some terrible fate.

“Will I ever see you again?” you say.

“Who knows?” Chara shrugs, without letting go of the hug. “There will be many red souls. Hundreds, thousands, tens of thousands. Perhaps we will meet many times. Perhaps we won’t meet at all.”

Frisk breaks away from the hug to make hand motions at you. _I hope we meet again!_ Then they wiggle their hips. _Because. You’re. Cute._

“Frisk, you can stop flirting with them now,” Chara says, rolling their eyes.

_No!_

You laugh softly. These children are adorable.

“I hope we meet again too,” you say, repeating Frisk’s words.

“Certainly,” Chara agrees. “In better circumstances. I’m afraid we must go, however.”

You nod, and Chara and Frisk start to walk away from you, back towards the place where they came from. The red soul continues to follow behind them.

You wave goodbye at them, smiling.

Frisk blows you a kiss.

And then you wake up from your dream.

You raise a hand to your chest.

Empty, except for your beating heart.

You breathe a sigh of relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [AMX004_Qubeley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMX004_Qubeley/pseuds/AMX004_Qubeley) for giving me feedback on this!


End file.
